


Lil Xandra and Amata!

by Prof_Anity



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Gen, Kid Fic, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: Meet the Lone Wanderer, Xandra Gomez, as a child! What sort of mischief did she get into with her best pal, Amata Almodovar?





	Lil Xandra and Amata!

“And then--they, uhh, they dropped a bucket of radroach guts on me…”

Xandra had heard enough. She took Amata by the arm and walked with her to the DeLoria residence.

“Hey! Butch! Thay you're _thorry_!”

“Aww, Amata brought her best friend! Better watch out or you might lose another tooth, girl!”

“Butch, I thwear you’ll pay for thith!

“Jeez, it was just a prank, Xan! Better watch out or you're next!”

“Bully! I don't like you! C’mon, Amata, I don't wanna be near him!"

The pair made their way through Vault 101 in silence, with Amata looking over her shoulder from time to time.

* * *

“That’th---that's what happened, dad.”

James Gomez looked at his daughter, and smiled.

“So what do you want to do, dear?”

“I, I want to hurt him, dad.”

“Well, I’d never approve of violence in a civilized environment, but your mother and I always believed in making things fair.”

Xandra sighed, and slouched into her chair.

An idea popped in Amata’s head. She whispered it into Xandra’s ear, and the two broke out into giggles.

* * *

“I think they got the point.” Butch laughed to himself as he dug into his meal. Suddenly, his smug grin turned to disgust, and he spat out a mouthful of chunkier-than-usual Salisbury steak.

“Ugh! Is this bad or what?”

Xandra popped up from behind Butch’s seat, making him jump with a yelp. “Nope, it’s very fresh! I squished a radroach earlier, and I didn't want it to go to waste!”

“Why you little---”

Xandra raised a finger. “Ah, ah, ah, Butch! Fair’s fair! Now are you gonna leave Amata alone or what?”

“Fat chance!”

“There’s always more yummy radroach for you...”

Butch simmered. “ _Fine._ You win this time, Gomez.”

Catching a glimpse of Amata peeking through the door, Xandra exited the dining room with a confident stride.

Backs to the wall, they sank to the floor, and gave each other a high five.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is read preferably with the Charlie Brown music in the back of your head.  
> I dunno about a specific time period to this so let's just say they're all like, 8, okay? Okay.  
> It's a one-shot for now, but if I have any ideas for more, you bet I'll come back to it!


End file.
